


A Reason To Love

by WishUponTheGlassSlipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponTheGlassSlipper/pseuds/WishUponTheGlassSlipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste, the daughter of the infamous Jim Moriarty has been given a mission. Make Sherlock Holmes fall in love with her and let her father deal with the rest. She has completed every mission she's been given by her father so far but there's something stopping her completing her mission. Is she falling in love with Sherlock or just completing her father's mission? Her best friend Marvel has vowed never to fall in love after her last breakup. But has seeing 221 Baker st a lot more made her realise she's in love? And to whom? Could it be Sherlocks brother?<br/>I don't really know how to do a summary sorry :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Love

Prologue

 

Celeste shivered as she stood in the cold snow outside of 221 Baker St.  
“Oh hurry up Sherlock!” she muttered loudly as she knocked for yet a fourth time. Finally the door unlocked and opened, the warmth inside wrapping around her in an embrace. Mrs Hudson smiled at her “Celeste, Sherlock is just finishing off some casework but you are more then welcome to wait in the living room” they heard a resounding shout from upstairs “that would be him now” Mrs Hudson said smiling. Before the door shut Marvel ran through it “Hey Mrs Hudson, hey Celeste. Mind if I come in?” 

They headed into Mrs Hudson’s living room to a nice cup of tea. As they sat down they could hear more shouts from upstairs, “Oh dear it appears that Sherlock and John haven’t quite figured out their argument yet” Mrs Hudson fretted.  
Marvel looked down at her skirt and straightened it out “Um Mrs Hudson may I speak to you in private for a second? In the kitchen?” She glanced at Celeste before hurrying into the kitchen with Mrs Hudson. “I’m afraid that Celeste isn’t who she says she is…” and quietly and quickly Marvel told Mrs Hudson everything. 

The next day, much to Mrs Hudson’s encouragement, Marvel told Sherlock and John, after a lot of mutterings and disbelief Sherlock collapsed into his armchair “See this is why I don't do love” then he sharply turned to Marvel “and you? What about Mycroft? Is that all a lie? He may be an annoyance but he is my brother”  
Marvel quickly shook her head “No it’s not! Trust me.”  
Sherlock nodded “Well I’m listening tell me everything”


End file.
